Localizada
by Patricia1726
Summary: Era domingo noche en una pequeña ciudad, la lluvia caía del cielo de forma imperiosa dejando en el ambiente una humedad y frío que erizaba la piel. Selena, se dirigía de camino hacia su casa cuando las luces de un coche la sacaron de su ensoñación. El coche se dirigía a grandes velocidades acercándose cada vez más a ella. Se acabó. Eso fue todo cuanto cruzó por su mente.


El coche intentó frenar, pero al estar la carretera mojada se produjo un sonoro ruido de derrape y él coche impactó contra mi.

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

Eso era todo lo que sentí y oí durante unas décimas de segundo.  
Abrí los ojos poco a poco quedándome deslumbrada por los faros del coche.

-¿Estás bien?- sonó la voz preocupada de un chico -¿me oyes?

Era un chico de unos 40 años, con ojos grises y cabello castaño claro.

-He estado mejor- contesté intentado levantarme, pero me caí de nuevo al suelo.

 _Mi rodilla._

-Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia- dijo aquel hombre entrando poco a poco en pánico - quizás podría acercarte al hospital más cercano- se rascaba el cabello moviendo a su vez sus gafas de vista.

No sabía quién era este hombre, y la verdad tampoco me importaba demasiado. A todo esto no sé ni cómo se llama, pero supongo que tú que estás leyendo esto tampoco sabes mi nombre. Me llamo Bella, tengo 30 años, y digamos que me dedico a algo no demasiado ético.

Mi trabajo es algo peculiar, pero todavía no es momento de contaros esto.

-¿Estás bien?- insistía aquel desconocido- por cierto, mi nombre es Edward.

 _Genial, como si me importara algo._

Entonces fue cuando escuché unas voces a unas calles cerca de donde estábamos.

 _Mierda, me iban a encontrar._

-Encantada Edward, me llamo Isabella pero llámeme solo Bella- dije apresurándome y estrechándole la mano- ¿sabes? creo que no es mala idea lo de que me lleves al hospital- dije abriendo la puerta de su coche y casi entrando a él- ¿te importa?

Lo ví algo descuadrado ya que seguramente notó mi prisa repentina, pero accedió igualmente. Después de todo, me había atropellado.

Montamos ambos en su coche, un coche algo destartalado he de decir, y justo cuando arrancamos vi aparecer al final de la callea esos dos hombres trajeados que me seguían. Me escapé por los pelos.

-Bueno Isabella sólo Bella- dijo Edward sin despegar la vista de la carretera y agarrando fuertemente el volante -¿a qué te dedicas? ¿estudias o trabajas?- preguntó tragando saliva y de que se dejaba entrever su nerviosismo.

¿En serio? ¿me estaba preguntando la típica pregunta de ligue?

 _Bella se educada_.

-Trabajo- contesté casi de inmediato - es decir, estudié derecho y ahora trabajo de abogada.

 _Verdad a medias._

-¿Y tú?- pregunté de vuelta. La verdad es que no tenía ningún interés en continuar esta conversación de besugos.

-Yo trabajo en una pequeña tienda de electrónica- hizo una pausa mientras se encogía de hombros- ya sabes... arreglando ordenadores, móviles y esas cosas.

-¿Sabes?- dije tocándole el hombro- lo cierto es que me encuentro mejor de la rodilla- flexioné la rodilla como para comprobar que le decía la verdad- Creo que no hace falta que vaya al hospital después de todo.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo dejando acentuar una pequeña cicatriz de la que no me había dado cuenta en su ceja derecha, la cual se camuflaba entre las enormes gafas de vista.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?- se empezaba a poner nervioso de nuevo- ¿QUÉ LECHES ME INTENTAS DECIR?

Me asusté por un momento.

-Tranquilícese...

-Te he atropellado- me interrumpió - ... te he atropellado, y me dices que estás bien. Luego me dices que pensándolo bien estás mal y que quieres ir al hospital.. -su voz se aceleraba de la rabia- me tienes preocupado pensando que he atropellado a una señora...

¿SEÑORA?

-... ¿Y AHORA DECIDES QUE ESTÁS BIEN?- terminó de explotar.

Señora, me ha llamado señora.

-¿Señora?- me limité a señalar.

Paró el coche en seco, algo que hizo que mi cuerpo se precipitase hacia adelante.

 _Paciencia Bella._

-Fuera del coche- dijo en tono serio.

-¿Cómo?

-He dicho, que fuera del coche.

Salí del coche dando un portazo que le hizo temblar, y después de eso desapareció de la calle.

Al menos ya no me seguían. Al menos ya no volveré a ver a ese raro llamado Edward.

 _JA. Ilusa. Claro que lo volverás a ver._

 _Caminé unas calles más hasta llegar a casa. Una vez allí me dejé caer sobre el sofá y_ del bolsillo de mi abrigo saqué el usb, ese pequeño cacharro, que iba a ser muy importante en los siguientes meses...

Desperté algo cansada, lo cierto es que en las noches no podía dormir. Tenía pesadillas en las que se me aparecía la figura de un hombre lanzándome desde un rascacielos y quitándome el usb. Me lanzaba y me gritaba. Así noche tras noche.

Pasé días en casa desde que substraje el usb de aquel lugar ya que estaba adolorida del atropello del coche del tal Edward. Así que como las noches anteriores únicamente me dirigí a la cama con la esperanza de no tener de nuevo esa pesadilla, la de siempre.

 _-Vamos Bella- me decía la figura de aquel hombre mientras me acorralaba en lo alto de un rascacielos -Bella, los dos sabemos que siempre has sido la débil ¿cómo te llamaban de niña? ¿te acuerdas?- se reía._

 _Cada vez que aquella figura se acercaba yo me acercaba más al borde del rascacielos y cada vez notaba como el aire soplaba con más fuerza y notaba como el vértigo y el zarandeo del viento me pasaba factura._

 _-Dame el usb- me tendía la mano- sabes que no puedes contra mí, que ni tú misma puedes contigo misma... ni siquiera te tiraré al vacío - dijo mientras se acercaba más pero sin poderle visualizar la cara- ¿sabes por qué? porque te caerás tú._

 _Nada más terminar de decir esa frase aquel hombre me arrebata el usb de mis manos, y sin ni siquiera empujarme caigo al vacío. Me caí sola como dijo. Caí por débil. por el vértigo. por el aire._

Me desperté empapada en sudor.

Supongo que mi mayor miedo era mi propia debilidad. De niña siempre había sufrido acoso, y eso fue algo que me marcó y aunque si bien me había llevado a ser alguien implacable y fría mi pasado aún me perseguía. No importa lo que pasara en el futuro porque mi talón de Aquiles siempre sería mi pasado.

PLOFF . _Alguien ha entrado en casa._

Agarré mi arma del cajón de mi cuarto y me escondí detrás de la puerta.

-¿Bella?- me llamaba una voz de mujer- Bella.. deberías salir- se reía.

Sí quería que saliera, perfecto. Agarre fuerte mi arma y salí de mi escondite disparando hasta que llegué a la cocina donde me escondí.

-Vamos...danos el usb.

Salí corriendo de mi escondite ya que me encontraba cerca de la puerta. Disparos, era todo lo que escuchaba, y eso era buena señal ya que mientras los escuchara estaba viva. Corrí calle abajo y cuando pasé al lado del callejón Marco, conocido por ser frecuentado por vagabundos, lancé el usb cerca de un contenedor. No paré de correr escuchando disparos hasta que noté un impacto en mi brazo derecho.

Dolor. Era todo lo que sentía.

-No pares …- me susurré a mi misma- Corre.

Seguí corriendo hasta que los perdí de vista. Me metí por una cafetería que conocía que tenía dos entradas, a una de ellas se accedía por la calle principal por la que entraba, y la otra que daba a un callejón a una calle más atrás. Salí por la salida del callejón y me acomodé entre unos cartones que había. Desde esa posición veía a los coches pasar, coches que cada vez veía más borrosos...

Dejé mi arma al lado mío ya que empezaba a ver todo negro. Había perdido demasiada sangre. Me desmayé hasta que noté estar entre nubes. Desperté en una cama con sabanas blancas y un plumón.

-Por fin despiertas- me dijo una voz de hombre conocida pero aún veía borroso como para saber quién era - Creí que me tocaría dormir en el sofá los próximos días - mi vista se esclareció.

Era Edward.

Primer capítulo acabado, gracias por haberlo leído y espero vuestras opiniones. Esta historia empezó sin ser fanfic hace unos días, os podéis pasar por Wattpad si queréis: story/80658807-localizada

Gracias por leer!

Pato*


End file.
